The Force
by Painalli
Summary: Kylo Ren, antes llamado Ben Solo, abandonó a su familia para unirse a la mafia más poderosa de Nueva York, teniendo completo control sobre Manhattan. Sin embargo, empieza a sentir la Fuerza, una energía misteriosa que está dispuesto a controlar. Su ambición aumenta al conocer a Rey, una simple chica del Bronx que también es sensible a la Fuerza. / Reylo AU


¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este es mi primer fanfic Reylo, después de haberme enamorado perdidamente de esta pareja en The Last Jedi. Debo advertir que aunque el fanfic es AU en nuestro mundo, contiene algunas referencias a TLJ que podrían considerarse spoilers.

Advertencia: Contenido sexual y lenguaje obsceno.

 **Capítulo 1.- The call**

Siempre supo que había algo dentro de sí que irradiaba fuerza, poder e intimidación, pero en el mundo en el que vivía, sólo podía llamársele un carácter determinado. Él no podía llamarlo de otro modo, pero sabía que había algo más allá bajo la oscura superficie de un monstruo dormido. Una bestia que respiraba quieta, detenida por su juventud, que esperaba ansiosa el momento de despertar de tan mediocre hibernación.

Él era Kylo Ren, y Nueva York era suya.

Todos conocían al mafioso más peligroso de Manhattan, que no solía aceptar distracciones o sobornos; que no conocía la compasión ni los lazos de sangre, pues para nadie era un secreto que su madre, Leia Organa, era la alcaldesa de la ciudad. Las historias corrían por las calles, aunque de vez en cuando algún intrépido se atrevía a tocar el tema en su blog. Los periódicos eran discretos, pero no podían hacerse de la vista gorda todo el tiempo. Algún homicidio era llamativo, algún secuestro o ajuste de cuentas en lugares públicos. Y eso a Leia la destrozaba, bien lo sabía Kylo.

Le divertía descubrir el rictus nervioso de Leia Organa en las noticias cuando no tenía más opción que dar una rueda de prensa, un informe que jamás calmaría a la población. Si la madre tenía el poder, ¿por qué nadie se atrevía a tocar al hijo?

Esta muestra de poder también complacía a su jefe, el cual se había ganado el apodo Snoke, a tal punto que nadie recordaba su nombre real. Snoke deseaba ir más allá de un simple comercio clandestino. A veces decía, en confidencia a Kylo y a Hux, un agente del FBI corrupto, que su verdadero objetivo era el cambio de la nación. Un control tan aferrado que sería capaz de manipular al gobierno federal sin problema alguno. Semejantes ideas totalitarias habían aburrido a Kylo en un principio, cuando aún se hacía llamar Ben y su interés estaba en la música. Alguna vez fue un apolítico al que sólo le interesaba tocar el piano por las noches, mientras su madre preparaba su siguiente discurso en la sala contigua.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, fue consciente del deficiente sistema en el cual vivía inmerso el país, especialmente Nueva York. Todas las reformas y políticas de Leia servían únicamente para permitir a los criminales salir libres 48 horas después de ser aprendidos, incluso teniendo la certeza de su culpabilidad. Los abogados chupasangre, los estúpidos derechos humanos. Leia Organa no quería el orden; sólo deseaba una paz aparente.

Fue entonces, justo antes del divorcio de sus padres, que decidió abandonar esa vida llena de hipocresía.

Ciertamente, Snoke tenía razón. El país necesitaba un cambio urgente, y él deseaba empezar con Nueva York a la brevedad.

Así pues, llevaba diez años unido a la mafia de Snoke, ganándose su confianza y el miedo de todos los demás miembros. Su papel era predominante para infundir miedo en los negocios elegantes de Manhattan y en la misma Suprema Corte. Él tenía atrapados a tantos abogados que no podía siguiera contarlos. Chantaje, sobornos y amenazas, todo lo que hiciera falta para tener el resultado deseado.

Esa noche, después de una visita particularmente dramática a un jurado en un caso de violación, Kylo se sentía diferente.

No era fácil explicar una sensación que se escapaba de cualquier cosa que hubiera leído en libros u oído en alguna Iglesia, donde supuestamente tendrían las respuestas a una inquietud espiritual. No, esto era algo completamente diferente a tener una experiencia religiosa. No tenía nada que ver con demonios o cuentos por el estilo. Ni siquiera creía que se tratara de algo externo a él.

Era su interior el que lo estaba llamando, como el susurro del viento. Todo el ruido que caracterizaba a Manhattan había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por un silencio cargado de energía.

Kylo descansaba en su cama, con la ropa y los zapatos aún puestos, mientras intentaba determinar qué estaba ocurriendo. Cerró sus ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse, descubriendo que en la oscuridad, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Algo lo estaba llamando, era verdad. Las paredes de su habitación vibraban y la luz que colgaba del techo se extinguió en un instante. Kylo podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, conteniendo algo inmenso. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada.

Cuando creyó que algo realmente asombroso sucedería, un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, rompiendo cualquier rastro de concentración.

Levantándose de la cama como un resorte, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, encontrándose con Armitage Hux. Los hombros de Kylo se encorvaron hacia adelante en un gesto iracundo, conteniendo su odio hacia aquel pelirrojo en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Hux?

Hux, un hombre alto, de expresión astuta y ojos severos, miró a Kylo Ren con infinito desprecio. Entre ellos siempre había existido animosidad, recelo y aversión, pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el tamaño del pelinegro. Kylo era lo bastante fuerte para partirlo a la mitad, y él no tenía suficiente coraje para averiguar si era capaz de hacerlo.

—Tienes una llamada urgente de Snoke en la línea protegida. Quiere que respondas, ahora.

Kylo quizo golpear a Hux justo en la nariz, pero sabía que eso sólo lo retrasaría más. Le dio un seco asentimiento y salió del cuarto, caminando por un lujoso apartamento de Park Avenue. Técnicamente el lugar le pertenecía, pero de veía obligado a compartirlo con otras cinco personas, con el objetivo de estar siempre al pendiente de las necesidades del jefe y otros inconvenientes. Si algo le desagradan a Kylo, era no tener suficiente privacidad, pero tenía la esperanza de alcanzar un puesto significativo para mandar a sus hombres desde una ubicación más discreta.

Por ahora, disfrutaba de las enormes y brillantes vistas de Manhattan.

Él teléfono dedicado a la comunicación con Snoke estaba en el estudio, el cual tenía hermosos paneles de madera y un blasón rojo junto al escritorio de Ren. Tenía una luz roja que ahora estaba encendida, de modo que el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que levantar el auricular.

—Aquí Ren. —Saludó a su jefe, quien respiraba con dificultad al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué necesita, señor?

—Kylo Ren. —Rió con aquella voz áspera, casi rota. El aludido se sintió nervioso al detectar un tono de burla en ella.— No he tenido noticias de ti en semanas. ¿Te has estado ocultando?

—En absoluto. —Le aseguró Kylo con seriedad, aunque su rostro mostraba gran desconcierto.

—Bien, bien. —Snoke tosió violentamente. — Me interesa saber lo que tienes pensado hacer esta semana. —Kylo cerró los ojos, comprendiendo el por qué de aquella llamada. — Más específicamente, el viernes. ¿Te ha llamado?

Sí, había recibido al menos cinco llamadas de su madre y tres correos electrónicos, pero no está a dispuesto a admitir cuánto lo había afectado. En teoría, para Snoke y el resto de sus compañeros, él no tenía ninguna comunicación con Leia, pero de vez en cuando ella contrataba a alguien para descifrar su número de teléfono personal. El correo electrónico… eso era cosa suya. Nunca le respondía nada, pero tenía la sensación de que Leía se sentía feliz con sólo saber que él leía sus palabras.

—La alcaldesa se ha comunicado conmigo, sí. —Tuvo que admitir, modulado su voz hasta alcanzar la indiferencia perfecta. — Quiere que asista al desfile del viernes. Aparentemente, es su última esperanza de verme en público como su hijo, y no como un criminal.

Aquello divirtió a Snoke, quien soltó una carcajada ahogada, la cual acabó en otro ataque de tos.

—No cabe duda que las mujeres son muy sentimentales. — Deliberó durante lo que le pareció al más joven una eternidad. Finalmente, su jefe habló con misteriosa seriedad. — Hagas lo que hagas ese día, Kylo Ren —pronunció su nombre con gran énfasis—, no te quiero cerca del desfile.

—Señor, yo jamás…

—Sé que tienes sentimientos por lo que era tu familia, Ren, pero esa debilidad sólo provocará tu caída a la mediocridad.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la línea se cortó, dejando a Kylo con una extraña sensación de vacío. No esperaba acercarse al desfile por nada del mundo, de manera que le preocupaba la desconfianza de su jefe hacia su lealtad. Por otro lado, bien podía ser Hux quien estuviera llenando su cabeza de ideas en su contra.

Molesto, Kylo salió del apartamento, pasando junto a Hux, que no parecía decir nada bueno a uno de sus allegados. Parecía bastante satisfecho con el resultado de la llamada.

Afuera, Kylo sintió el frío de la noche como agujas en la piel, aunque estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello. Las estrellas se veían opacadas por la contaminación de la ciudad y el sonido de los autos seguía constante a pesar de la hora. Qué excitante sería ser el dueño de tanto movimiento, y estaba convencido de que un día, las cosas serían como él las deseaba.

Caminó la calle que lo separaba de Central Park, a donde solía ir para aclarar la mente. La humedad de los árboles y la penumbra de un camino aislado lo hacían sentir tranquilo, aunque esa noche le resultaba particularmente difícil. Él deseaba saber, ante todo, si los sueños de los últimos meses tenían alguna relación con el poder que sentía emanar de su cuerpo. Era como una advertencia de que algo ocurriría, y la impaciencia lo estaba consumiendo.

Desprendiéndose del resto de la gente que pudiera escucharlo, lanzó un grito al aire y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba, respirando agitadamente. De nuevo tenía la sensación de que algo temblaba, aunque ahora todo a su alrededor parecía contener vida propia, como un susurro. Los árboles, el viento, la hierba y la tierra; incluso las estrellas.

Por un instante fue capaz de sentir el pulso de animales y corredores.

Cuando levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, vio con sorpresa que varias rocas levitaban en el aire.

"No", pensó de pronto. "No están levitando. Yo las estoy sosteniendo".

Apenas el pensamiento cruzó su mente, toda la concentración volvió a perderse, dejando caer las rocas al suelo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡… o será gratis! —Gritaba uno de sus "clientes favoritos ", el señor Hyun. Un hombre de mediana edad con lentes rectangulares que apretaban dolorosamente el puente de su nariz. Pelo negro, muy grasoso, y las terribles marcas de acné de la juventud.

Y un carácter adorable.

—Señor Hyun, usted sabe que esa no es nuestra política. —Le explicaba por cuarta vez en menos de tres meses. Ya estaba bastante cansada de esa rutina, y todo por culpa de un gerente que no quería negarle el servicio a cualquier "cliente frecuente". — Son 18 con noventa y cinco, por favor.

Los ojos vidriosos del hombre se encontraron con los aburridos ojos de la muchacha. No quería ceder, era lógico, pero daba la impresión de que Pizzerias Wally era la única cadena de comida rápida que toleraba sus caprichos. Quizás era lo bastante perezoso para no querer cocinar.

—Está bien. —Gruñó Hyun, sacando de su billetera el dinero para entregarlo a la mano extendida de la chica. — ¡Pero no te daré propina!

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"Oh, que sorpresa", pensó ella con sarcasmo. "Otro más que me niega la propina".

Después de todo ella era Rey, la chica sin un apellido decente, la chica sin familia y sin un prospecto de vida, la chica que no sabía nada de su pasado además de una niebla difusa. Esa chica a la que los clientes odiaban y no le daban propinas.

No es que odiara su vida, en absoluto. Sabía que había tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir al orfanato después de casi quince años de estadía, recordando la desesperación de los otros niños, huyendo e involucrándose con pandillas. Ella había esperado hasta el final, con la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran por ella. Al cumplir los dieciocho años, fue echada a la calle con sólo un apellido prestado y unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo. Consiguió trabajo como repartidora de pizzas, donde llevaba más de dos años. Sin embargo, su verdadero interés era la mecánica, a la cual se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres con ayuda de su vecino, el señor Van Kuren.

Pensaba que, si aprendía lo suficiente, podía abrir su propio taller algún día. Eso sería mucho mejor que ganar el mínimo en el comercio de la comida rápida.

—Un paso a la vez. —Se animó mientras bajaba las escaleras del viejo edificio, saliendo a una de las concurridas calles del Bronx.

El cielo se encontraba encapotado igual que los últimos días, con lloviznas esporádicas después del medio día. Por esa razón, ella no salía a ninguna parte sin su chaqueta gris, la cual había sido un regalo de Finn, su mejor amigo. Lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, y aunque por un tiempo creyó que estaba enamorado de ella, al final descubrió que sus gusto no eran, precisamente, las mujeres.

Pensar en Finn y su inalcanzable crush, Poe Dameron, le arrancaron una sonrisa.

Ese era el placer de su vida, los pequeños detalles que la hacían sonreír aunque el cielo se viera negro.

Rey se montó en su motocicleta. Y es que era su motocicleta. Wally había instalado una caja para las pizzas en la parte de atrás, pero ella estaba muy orgullosa de su bebé, aunque el señor Van Kuren la llamará "un montón de chatarra". Nada más arrancar, sintió el frío aire de Nueva York en el cuerpo, aunque el casco protegía su rostro del viento cortante. Era lo mejor de su trabajo, si es que tenía algo bueno. Poder recorrer la ciudad de punta a punta.

En la noche, cuando Rey llegó al pequeño departamento que compartía con Finn en Williamsburg, en Brooklyn, se dispuso a darse un merecido baño, aunque sólo fuera con agua helada.

—¿Otra vez queriendo economizar, Rey? —La regañó Finn, sin ella enfadarse por estar sólo envuelta en una toalla. Le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa resplandeciente. — Oh, vamos, Rey. Usa el agua caliente. No va a matarte tener un poco de lujo.

—No me molesta el agua fría. —Replicó ella con una mueca de disgusto. — Y tú trabajas todo el día en esa carnicería helada. Necesitas más el agua caliente que yo.

Finn sacudió la cabeza con frustración, temiendo que su amiga estuviera tan acostumbrada a negarse cualquier cosa que pudiera producirle placer. A veces temía que fuera masoquista, y aunque de verdad no quería inmiscuirse en su vida, también era difícil ignorar que jamás había tenido una relación romántica.

—Rey. —La tomó de ambas manos, sentándola en el borde de la vieja bañera. — Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti toda tu vida, pero no tienes por qué negarte cualquier cosa que pudieras disfrutar.

—Esto es un poco exagerado por un baño con agua caliente, Finn. —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No es por el baño. —Esta vez, Finn parecía sinceramente preocupado. — Nunca haces nada por ti. No sales de compras, no compras más que lo indispensable para el mes e incluso evitas comprar nada de ropa que no esté a un 50% de descuento.

—¿Me estás diciendo tacaña? —Inquirió ella con fingida indignación. Su amigo soltó una carcajada y dijo algo como "un poco" antes de volver a ponerse serio.

—Me preocupas, Rey. Te quiero mucho, pero nunca sales a divertirte. Ni siquiera creo que entiendas el concepto.

—¡Yo sí me divierto!

—Limpiar el aceite de tu motocicleta y reparar el motor de la señora Johnson no cuenta como diversión.

Rey quiso seguir discutiendo con Finn, pero el hecho era que él tenía razón, y eso la molestaba bastante.

No es que no quisiera salir de vez en cuando y conocer gente nueva, pero le parecía tan lejos de cualquiera de sus prioridades, que la sola idea de comprarse un vestido caro para ir de fiesta le revolvía el estómago. Además, nunca había sido muy buena para hacer amigos, teniendo un carácter testarudo e impulsivo.

Finalmente dejó que Finn le cediera el agua caliente, relajándose en la bañera como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Mantuvo su cabello castaño atado en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza aunque igualmente se humedeció por el vapor del ambiente. Su piel, que había palidecido en los últimos años, mostraba incontables pecas y lunares regados por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y permitió que su cuerpo encontrara la relajación que tan pocas veces estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Sin ser demasiado consciente, empezó a dejar la mente en blanco, fusionándose con el calor del aire. Sintió también cada molécula del agua, cada poro de su cuerpo exhalando energía. El pequeño espejo encima del lavabo tembló ligeramente, igual que los cepillos de dientes y la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

Con la misma precaución, Rey abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una visión diferente. El agua que se había acumulado en la bañera, levitaba en millones de gotas por encima de su cabeza. "No están levitando ", pensó con asombro. "Yo la estoy sosteniendo".

—Esto es un sueño. —Susurró.

De golpe, sin embargo, empezó a sonar la sirena de una patrulla de policía en la calle.

Él agua cayó dentro y fuera de la bañera, arrancándole a Rey un grito de sorpresa.

—Rey, ¿estás bien? —Le gritó Finn desde afuera.

—¡Sí, todo en orden!

Definitivamente, tuvo que ser un sueño.


End file.
